


Belonging

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Jealous Percival, M/M, Oblivious Newt, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Possessive Original Percival Graves, Smitten Original Percival Graves, he tries but newt's so clueless, newt thinks he's just joking, percival's in love but he doesn't know how to do feelings, seraphina is having so much fun, theseus is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Percival has a problem. Actually, he has two problems: one is a gorgeous, adorable and oblivious wizard called Newt Scamander the other is that apparently he doesn’t know how to express his feelings correctly because every time he tries Newt doesn’t get it or he just thinks Percival’s joking.Good thing he doesn’t give up easily and he’s determined to make Newt understand is not just friendship what he feels for him.





	1. Chapter 1

A full smile quirks up Newt’s lips when he sees Pickett over Percival’s shoulder arguing with the wizard as if he could understand everything the bowtruckle is trying to say. To be fair, Percival is getting better at guessing what every single of Newt’s creatures needs, but he still not an expert and Pickett knows that. He is starting to suspect that the bowtruckle just loves making things difficult for Percival.

Sometimes it’s still hard for Newt to see the Director doing his best to take care of Newt’s creatures. Only a month ago, when he first met Percival -the real one- Newt had thought that the wizard was going to hate him; the aurors of the department only made him feel scared and intimidated by their boss, but contrary to what everyone expected, Newt and Percival became great friends.

“Newt, I’m glad you’re here,” the Director says as soon as his eyes meet his. “I have no idea what Pickett wants-”

“He’s just being annoying,” he giggles when said bowtruckle hears him and looks back in his direction like Newt just offended all of his family. “Come, Pickett. Stop waisting Percy’s time.”

Newt reaches out for Pickett when he notices the curious look on the Director’s face. It seems as if the wizard is fighting back a grin.

“What is it?” He asks, curious.

“You called me Percy,” the other says, the smile he was holding back appears on his face as soon as the words escapes from his lips.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Newt blushes; the color spreading from his cheeks to the tip of his ears.

“I like it,” Percival admits, tracing his cheekbone with his thumb. “You can keep calling me that… if you want.”

Feeling his heart in his ears, Newt looks away and takes a step back. He’s not entirely sure why, but lately he’s feeling flustered every time Percival does something like that.

Fortunately, Newt remembers the reason why he came to Percival’s office when he sees Pickett climbing down and getting inside his pocket.

“P-Percy… Can I ask for a favor?”

“Of course, Newt. Do you need another permit?”

“No, that’s not it,” he assures. “I just need someone to keep an eye on my case while I go to have lunch with Samuel.”

Something on Percival’s face changes after hearing the new name.

“Who’s Samuel?”

“He used to live close to my family’s house when I was younger. His mother was good friends with mine,” Newt says and then looks down, feeling the blush returning to his cheek. “You see… Mother fire-called me yesterday; she has always been worried about me because I’m- Because she thinks I should have… someone. Samuel is coming to visit and she wanted me to see him… like have a date with-”

The sound of the books on the shelf falling down along with Percival’s favourite cup breaking in pieces is enough to shut Newt up. He knows his friend is a powerful wizard and sometimes when he’s particularly distressed he loses control of his wandless magic.

“Are you alright?” He asks, worried.

“Y-Yes. I’m sorry,” the Director mumbles, staring down at his cup almost in shock, like he couldn’t believe what just happened. “So you’re having a… date with this wizard.”

“I thought I should give it a try. At least for my mother,” Newt nods.

“Well… h-have fun,” Percival lets out through gritted teeth and Newt wonders again if his friend is not feeling okay.

He decides to ask later.

***

Newt goes back to MACUSA almost relieved. ‘Almost’ because he definitely doesn’t want to spend more time with Samuel again, he knows his mother is not gonna like the news.

It’s not like the date was a disaster, Samuel was kind and he even said that he liked Newt and he would love to see him again, but Newt didn’t feel very comfortable around him. Samuel was attractive, but he didn’t seem interested in hearing anything about magical creatures and even looked a little disgusted when Newt tried to explain him how he managed to feed all of his creatures.

Perhaps his mother is right about worrying so much for him; maybe Newt is too weird to be in a relationship.

When Newt walks in Percival’s office, he sees the Director rubbing his temples and looking at the report on his desk almost with hate.

“Percival?”

The man gets startled by the sound of Newt’s voice, but as soon as he looks up, a smile appears on his face.

“You’re back.”

“Yes,” he sits on the chair in front of the desk and hands the auror a paper bag. “I brought you a baguette.”

“You didn’t have to-”

“I wanted to,” Newt assures and wonders why he couldn’t feel as comfortable with Samuel as he always feels when he is with Percival.

“So… The date. How was it? Are you going to see him again?” The Director asks, staring at his food like is the most interesting thing in the world.

“I don’t think so,” Newt admits.

“Good.”

He tittles his head to the side, confused. Percival looks up, alarmed by his own response. He blushes.

“I didn’t mean-” the auror begins, flustered. “I mean I’m sorry it didn’t work out… I just… What I wanted to say is that you shouldn’t go out with someone if you don’t want to.”

“I know,” Newt sighs. “Maybe dating is not for me. But my mother worries. She is going to insist on it. She doesn’t want me to be alone.”

Percival takes his hand and leans forward so he can look at him in the eye.

“You’re not alone, Newt. You have me.”

“I know,” he smiles. “I also have my creatures and Tina, Queenie and Jacob.”

“Yes, but what I was trying-”

“But my mother believes I should have a romantic relationship.”

Newt knows his mother will keep insisting, but he is not sure if he wants to have another date just now. It’s not like he doesn’t want to be romantically involved with someone, it’s just that he hasn’t found a person he could have a real connection with.

The auror in front of him clears his throat, Newt begins to think Percival could be sick or something because he still has that shade of red all over his face.

“Perhaps you should… just m-marry me,” Newt’s heart jumps in his chest when he hears the words; Percival’s staring at him with a spark of hope in his eyes, but then Newt thinks that he’s probably mistaking hope for amusement.

Of course Percival is just joking.

“So my mother stops worrying?” He laughs. “Well, I think it could work.”

A weak smile appears on the auror’s face, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“It would solve all your problems,” Percival mumbles.

“And add a few more, because Theseus would definitely not be happy about that,” Newt giggles, rising from the chair and taking the case with. “I promised Tina I would help her with her paperwork today. Thanks, Percy. See you tomorrow.”

The Director nods and looks back at the report on his hands and even though he seems pretty focused on his work, Newt swears he sees him banging his head on the desk before he closes the door behind him.

Maybe Percival’s just tired.


	2. Chapter 2

“How’s everything going with Mr. Graves?” Even when Tina’s eyes are glued to the report in her hands, she manages to ask as soon as Newt walks in her office.

“Good,” he says a little bit confused, lately his friend has been asking about Percival very often.

Tina sighs, puts the documents aside and looks at him with a spark of irritation.

“Really? What did he say about Samuel?”

“Nothing, why would he say anything about him?” Newt frowns. “Besides, it doesn’t matter. It’s not like I’m gonna see Samuel again.”

Tina looks at him and smiles, seeming almost relieved at his words.

“That’s great because I didn’t like him for you,” she comments.

Newt giggles. “How could you know that? You haven’t even met him!”

“Trust me, I know,” she says and then adds grimacing. “Oh Mercy Lewis I sound just like Queenie.”

“Well… you two are sisters after all.”

Tina dismisses his last comment with a hand gesture and then, looking back at her desk as if she’s not going to say anything important, she adds: “Newt… Do you consider boss attractive?”

He freezes the moment her words reach him and his face quickly turns into a very deep shade of red.

“Now you sound like my mother,” he manages to say.

“That’s not an answer.”

Knowing, she wouldn’t let it go and feeling a little afraid that she could ask Queenie if he doesn’t answer, Newt sighs, looking at his feet.

He thanks Merlin Percival is not there.

“Yes,” he admits, still blushing.

“Well, at least not everything is lost…”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing.”

***

Newt’s trying to concentrate on the first chapter of the book Percival gave him about Erumpents, but his efforts are not enough because he sees the Niffler after the corner of his eye.

“Seriously? Again?” Newt catches him in time and tickles him until he lets go of Percival’s pocket watch. “Why are you so obsessed with Percy’s stuff? Do you want him to ban us from his office?”

“I would never do that.” The voice startles Newt to the point he almost lets the Niffler escape again. “I’m sorry, Newt.”

“It’s okay,” he assures, cheeks already warm. He puts the Niffler inside his case before turning to look at Percival. “How was the meeting?”

“Not bad. I think Seraphina just wanted a reason to yell at me,” he sits on the couch next to Newt.

“Why? What did she tell you?”

Percival stares at him, but turns his head away too quickly.

“It was personal. Nothing i-important.”

Newt’s not sure his friend is being completely honest with him, but he supposes Percival has the right to keep certain things to himself, so he decides not to ask again.

“Newt…” Percy tries after a moment of silence. “Recently I’ve moved into a new house… It’s- actually it’s a little big for just one person and so I was wondering if you’d like to move in with me?”

It’s not the first time Percival has asked him something like. He suggested once Newt would be more comfortable living with him, but Newt knew Percival lived in an apartment and didn’t want to be a bother. Besides, even though his creatures lived inside the case, sometimes they could cause trouble… He has lost count of the times he has apologized to Queenie and Tina on behalf of them.

He has thought about moving out of course, he knows Tina’s landlady has been more grumpy than before because she swears she has since men entering the building.

“So what do you think?” Newt hears the question and looks Percival’s hopeful expression and smiles at him.

“Let’s see the house,” he says.

***

It’s perfect. And not just because the house is huge, it has plenty space for both of them and it even has a backyard where -if Percival allows it- some of his creatures could roam free.

But that’s not the best part. The most incredible thing about that house is that is the same one he saw just weeks ago. He was with Tina, they were trying to find the base of operations of a group of traffickers when they Newt saw the house and fell in love with it.

“It’s the same one I wanted!” He says, not being able to contain his excitement.

“R-Really?”

“Yes! I was talking to Queenie the other day about it,” he adds, without taking his eyes off the entrance.

“Well… What a coincidence-”

“Can I see the backyard?” Newt asks, turning back to see Percival.

“Of course,” he says, looking away from him.

Newt wonders if he said something wrong, but quickly gets distracted when Percival leads him inside.

He falls in love with the house all over again.

***

It’s just been a week since he moved in with Percival, but he doesn’t get surprised when he sees her mother’s face, appearing in the flames of the fireplace.

She sent him a letter the night before telling him how much she wanted to see him. Newt really hopes she doesn’t bring Samuel up again.

Fortunately, she doesn’t.

“I like the place,” she comments, after asking how he’s doing in MACUSA and telling him Theseus hasn’t stopped suggesting he could get him a better job in the Ministry.

“It’s perfect,” Newt agrees, sitting on the floor to see her up close.

“How nice of your boss to let you stay here,” she smiles. “Isn’t he Thes’ friend?”

“Yes, they met in the war,” he nods. “Percy has been very kind to me since I started working for MACUSA.”

There’s a spark of amusement in his mother’s eyes and even though Newt has always liked to see her happy, that kind of look on her face only means trouble for him.

“And how come I haven’t met ‘Percy’ yet? It’s obvious that he’s more than your boss if he lets you call him 'Percy’.”

Newt blushes.

“Please, mother. It’s not like that. Percy… Percival Graves is my friend.”

“Of course, of course… Now, how is-”

Newt hears the door open. It’s late, but Newt is getting used to the fact that Percival sometimes has to work a few hours more because he’s the Director.

“Newt, are you alright? Why are you on the floor?”

He doesn’t have time to answer because Percival kneels next to him and touches his forehead.

“Have you eaten anything?”

Newt’s blush spreads down his neck. No, he hasn’t. He forgot because he was trying to fix the Nundu’s habitat.

Percival frowns and it shocks Newt just how much that wizard has learned to read him.

“I’ll make you dinner,” he says and Newt is about to protests when he hears his mother talk.

He had forgotten she was still there.

“You must be Mr. Graves,” she says, startling the Director. “I’m Newt’s mother.”

“It’s a pleasure,” Percival blurts out, looking a little bit embarrassed. He moves away his hand from Newt’s forehead. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt…”

“It’s alright, don’t worry,” she assures and then a mischievous grin appears on her face, an expression that makes Newt almost panic. She looks back at him. “Tell me, son, why didn’t you mention your boss was so handsome?”

Newt groans, covering his burning face with both of his hands.

Next to him, Percival chuckles.

“You’re flattering me, Mrs. Scamander.”

“I’m just telling the truth,” she says. “Are you single, Mr. Graves? Because my son-”

“Percival is tired,” Newt cuts her off, fortunately she doesn’t seem to be bothered by the interruption.

“Of course, I’ll leave you two alone then,” she says, amused. “Thanks for taking care of my son, Mr. Graves.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Percival says and Newt suppresses another groan.

“Goodnight,” she adds, before disappearing and Newt finally relaxes.

“Come, let’s get you something to eat,” Percival helps him up, amusement still clear on his features.

Newt thinks of his mother hoping she doesn’t get any ideas…


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow it’s different to live with Percival Graves; it’s nothing bad… it’s not like Newt doesn’t like the change, but it feels like he’s missing something.

They have been always been friends, good ones, but ever since Newt started living in Percival’s house, he feels like their friendship has evolved.

Because Newt has other friends; he met Tina, Queenie and Jacob before Percival, and he likes them very much, but they don’t know him the way Percival does.

They’re little details, but they’re important to him. His friend has learned how to make tea the way Newt likes it -even though he claims he’ll always prefer coffee-, he has managed to develop an ability to know when Newt is worried or sad about his creatures no matter how many times the magizoologist denies it.

He returned to the house with Newt early one time, because Percival knew he was still affected by the death of the Erumpent that had been caught by a group of dark wizards. That day Percival left MACUSA and didn’t think once about all the reports he had to read, nor the things he would’ve to do in order to keep up the next day. He spent the afternoon with Newt, making sure he was okay.

Newt has never been able to return the favor.

***

“It’s amazing to finally have something to tease Percival with and for that I thank you, Mr. Scamander,” a very amused Seraphina Picquery tells him one morning, which obviously only confuses Newt.

She has come to Tina’s office to talk about the incident with the missing potions, but when she sees Newt sitting on her couch, she starts talking about the Director.

She starts by asking about Percival’s life outside MACUSA and since Newt knows Picquery is a very good friend of the Director, he doesn’t see the problem with telling her everything he knows.

He tells her about how much Percy likes to make dinner for the both of them -neither of them have the time to cook during the day-, he speaks about how much Dougal seems to like Percival, because he always has time to help Newt to feed his creatures and they all have grown fond of him.

With a ridiculous huge grin, Newt tells her when Percy take him out to dinner and that he knew exactly what was Newt’s favourite place.

“Who would’ve thought?” Picquery smirks. “It looks like the Director is ready to settle down, don’t you think, Mr. Scamander?”

Behind them, Tina’s covering her mouth, but Newt can tell she’s trying very hard not to giggle.

“He already is,” she comments, managing to hold back a chuckle, earning a smile from Picquery.

Still, Newt doesn’t think much about that, he’s already panicking, considering the possibility of Percival wanting to start a family. He knows he should be happy about his friend, but Percival finding someone to spend his life with would only mean that Newt had to go.

He knew that would happen eventually, but he has forgotten about it because he has felt so happy in years.

He’d miss his friend.

“Mr. Scamander?” He blinks after hearing the worry on Picquery’s voice. “What is it? Are you okay?”

Newt nods, but his gesture is not enough to convince neither of the women.

“Yes, I-I am alright.”

“You better be Mr. Scamander, otherwise Percival will kill me.”

Newt doesn’t know how to interpret that.

***

“Percy?” It’s their day off and they both have decided to spend the rest of the day in the house. The Director is focused making breakfast, but the moment he hears Newt’s voice he turns around to look at him.

Newt has never seen him so happy.

“What do you need?” He says and Newt has the fleetest thought that he could ask anything and Percival would give it to him without hesitation.

“Uhhh… I just- I mean… I want to tell that it’s okay if one day you… that if you want me to go you can tell me, alright?”

Percival stares back at him for a couple of long and painful seconds, he looks completely confused and almost horrified about that.

“Why would I want something like that?”

“I… I don’t know, perhaps when you meet someone and if you want to live with them-”

Newt stops when he sees Percival relaxing, his lips slowly quirk up until he starts chuckling.

“What is so funny?” The magizoologist frowns.

“I’m sorry Newt… I-” Percival’s still grinning like he has been told a very good joke. “I’m not laughing at you, believe me. It’s just… You really don’t have to worry about that, okay?”

“But-”

“Trust me. Don’t worry,” he cuts him off.

Newt still does.

***

Things only get worse when Newt gets sick, it’s nothing a good potion can’t fix, the problem is that potion makes him sleepy and Newt is not sure he has the time to sleep in the middle of the day.

But Percival’s worried and he convinces him to drink the damned thing and before Newt can go back to his room, his eyes close and his vision becomes black.

He wakes up on his bed; it takes him a few seconds to remember what happened and a couple more to realize it’s night already. Newt rises from the bed, alarmed; he knows everyone must be starving and it’s going to be even more difficult to feed them without everyone going crazy by the smell of food.

He rushes inside the case, only to find Percival with Dougal in his arms and talking to Pickett. A worried frown appears on his face as soon as his eyes meet Newt’s. Without a word he approaches Newt and touches his forehead.

“You look better,” he smiles once he makes sure Newt is completely fine. “Don’t worry, they’re already fed.”

Percival looks so tired, but at the same time satisfied with himself; Newt knows it must’ve been hard for him to do all the work alone.

“I- thanks,” he mumbles, wondering why is so difficult to talk know. Newt doesn’t recognize that warm new feeling in his chest.

“Are you hungry?” Percival’s hand cups his face and Newt feels the blush spreading uncontrollably all over his cheeks.

He shakes his head because he doesn’t trust his voice right now. He remembers then all the times his mother has insisted him to find someone to be with and now all that Newt can think is that he wants that person to be in just like Percival.

Terrified of his own thoughts, Newt takes a step back, but not before taking Dougal back.

“You look tired,” he comments, glad that his voice is back. “You should go to sleep, I’ll take it from here.”

“I’m not the one who’s sick,” Percival argues. “Newt you need to rest…”

“I’m fine now,” the magizoologist cuts him off, perhaps a little bit harsh. “I want to stay here for a while.”

“I’ll keep you company then…”

“No!” Newt doesn’t intend to sound like that. “I mean… I just want to be… alone.”

Percival blinks, looking hurt. Newt regrets it almost immediately, but he really needs to think right now. He needs to figure out what’s really going on inside his own head.

“I see… Well, uhh… Goodnight, Newt.”

“Thanks for everything,” he manages to say before Percival walks away and those words almost make the Director smile.

Almost.


	4. Chapter 4

Percival’s his friend. So it’s normal for Newt to feel this warm sensation every time he’s around. That’s why he finds himself wanting a partner just like him. Besides, Percival has been so kind to him…

An involuntary smile twitches his lips upwards and when Newt realizes he’s grinning from ear to ear just because he remembered Percival with Dougal in his arms, his face turns bright red.

He’s glad his mother is not there, because she would definitely misinterpret the situation if she saw him.

Newt’s not… he is just grateful for everything that Percival has done for him.

As she has been summoned, a letter from his mother arrives at Percival’s house. Newt makes sure the owl is okay and well fed before reading the content. As expected, his mother scolds him for not being in contact with the family in a long time and she warns him about what would happen if he doesn’t go to his cousin’s wedding.

Newt knows his mother and he knows he has no choice on the matter.

The wedding is in two days.

Sighing, Newt starts thinking about what his mother has planned for him and he wonders if she already has someone else in mind to introduce him to.

He’s still looking at the letter when Percival returns from MACUSA; he walks towards him and strokes his curls.

“Are you hung-” he stops when he sees something out of the corner of his eye and makes it float towards him with a movement of his hand. “You dropped your invitation.”

“Thanks,” Newt takes it and just when he’s looking down at the blue envelope he realizes what the auror has just said. “How do you know what it is?”

Percival smiles. “Because I got one too. Your mother invited me to the wedding.”

Newt can’t smile back, he knows his mother is planning something… Or maybe he’s just being paranoid, perhaps it’s just that his mother is trying to being nice to Percival because she knows how much he has done for him.

That must be it.

Nothing to worry about.

***

Seraphina Picquery has the most interesting reaction when the Director of Magical Security and the magizoologist both go to her office to ask for a day off. Shock is the first emotion Newt sees on her face, but that’s more directed to her auror because -according to Fontaine at least- Percival Graves has never asked for a day off.

Then she looks back at Newt and her shock turns into a knowing smirk that somehow makes Newt feel as he’s missing something.

“A wedding? You want to go to a wedding, Percival?” She asks as if the mere thought is the funniest thing she has ever heard.

“I don’t see why is that funny,” the auror frowns, glaring at Picquery.

“No, it’s not,” she concedes, but the grin is still huge on her face. “Well… good luck with that.”

At that, Percival’s cheeks turn slightly red and Newt’s sure there’s something he doesn’t quite understand.

However he doesn’t have the time to think about that, not when the only thing in his mind at the moment is that Percival is going to meet his family.

***

Queenie helps him to pick a suit for the occasion; he was fine wearing one of his vests that he always carries in the case, but she insists so much that he should buy a new one that Newt can’t help but to agree.

Only then he wishes he could have another invitation just for her, because his mother would definitely love her if she met her.

Finally, when Queenie is pleased with the way he looks, Newt gets out of the bedroom to meet Percival in the living room.

His heart does a weird jump inside his chest when Newt notices how good the auror looks. He’s not surprised though, Percival knows exactly what to wear, he always looks elegant.

Percival looks up and Newt’s heart does a second violent jump when he notices the change in the Director’s expression.

His face turns completely red as Percival’s eyes roam over his body before meeting Newt’s.

“You look stunning,” the Director clears his throat, suddenly flustered.

“T-thanks,” it’s the only thing Newt can say at the moment and he feels almost grateful when Tina arrives with the portkey.

It’s the first time they travel by portkey together and yet Percival leans towards him with a hand firmly wrapped around his waist to steady him just as they arrive to his brother uncle’s house.

Percival knows Newt never got used to portkeys, he knows he gets a little dizzy afterwards and that he needs help in order not to fall when they arrive.

The auror’s arms are strong enough to keep him on his feet, so when they appear at the entrance, Percival’s hand is still on his waist.

“Thank you,” Newt mumbles, staring at the Director who just grins and leans forward, eyes sparkling with hope and mirth.

Percival’s lips part, he looks hesitant, like he’s thinking about what he wants to say next, but then they both hear a sound and that’s when Newt notices his mother in the entrance.

She smiles, looking from one to another like the cat that got the cream.

Newt groans, because that pleased grin never means anything good.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m glad you have decided to accept my invitation, Mr. Graves,” Newt’s mother greets him happily.

“On the contrary, Mrs. Scamander, thank you for inviting me,” Percival answers to the utter delight of his mother.

She takes the auror by the arm and pulls him inside the house as she says: “It’s time for you to meet the whole family, they’ll be so happy to finally meet you.”

Newt groans, trying to catch his mother’s attention, but it seems she’s determined not to look in his direction. At least until he asks for his brother.

“Thes?” She says. “Thank Merlin he’s going to be late.”

“What do you mean ‘Thank Merlin’?” Newt asks, ignoring Percival’s amused grin; the three of them walk towards the garden, which has been previously enchanted for the wedding to take place in there.

“You know how he is when it comes to you and suitors,” she says and while Newt knows that Theseus doesn’t particularly like the idea of him dating (because he’s an overprotective idiot), Newt is not sure why that has anything to do with the wedding.

He’s about to ask, when he notices Percival’s sudden tension.

“How many suitors does Newt have?” He questions to his confusion. But Percival’s looking right at his mother for answers not at him.

“None,” Newt says anyway and he watches the moment when both Percival and his mother roll their eyes at him.

“A few…” Mrs Scamander whispers mysteriously, her eyes shinning with mirth as she looks back at the auror. “But I can assure you, Mr. Graves, you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Mother, please-”

Fortunately, or perhaps not, one of Newt’s uncles gets in their way and Mrs. Scamander takes the opportunity to introduce Graves to everyone in there.

Some of them know who he is already; they know about the war and the fact that he’s one of the most powerful aurors in America, and even though they know he’s Theseus friend the majority seems to be aware that Newt works with him and he wonders just how much his mother has talked about it.

One of the guests is a former Hogwarts professor, Newt recognizes him because he had visited the school recently to pay Albus Dumbledore a visit and he had introduced them both.

When he sees Newt he smiles and walks towards them, but hesitates when he sees Percival over the magizoologist shoulder. Just then Newt notice that the auror is now walking by his side.

Mrs. Scamander chuckles, like she’s hearing a very funny joke.

The professor decides to turn around to talk with a young lady and seems to have been distracted by her.

“Well, I leave you two alone,” his mother says as she gesture towards a couple of chair and a table for them to sit. “I have to look for your aunt Melissa.”

Newt’s still not sure if he should feel relieved or worried, but he doesn’t think about it for long because Percival finds his hand under the table and intertwines their fingers together.

Blushing furiously, Newt looks back at his friend and notices that (contrary to what he had thought) Percival seems to be enjoying himself.

Then, his cousin Amelia, followed by her now-husband, rushes towards them.

She hugs Newt and he has the image of a little girl, almost the only one in the family that actually enjoyed Newt’s ramble about magical creatures.

She and William introduce themselves to Percival Graves and while Newt watches them talk about the arrangements and all the work they have put in the wedding, Newt sees what he most of the time he’s too distracted to notice: that they both seem like a good match.

Then, just when she asks him for Pickett and the Niffler, Newt feels Percival’s eyes on him and looks back at him in time to catch the smile on his face.

Amelia notices too and she squeaks, suddenly excited.

“So… when’s yours?”

Newt blinks, completely lost.

“What do you mean, Amy?”

She rolls her eyes.

“Well… your wedding, silly.” She explains in a tone one uses with a particularly stubborn child.

“I’m not engaged.” He says, even more confused.

Then, with both her hands on her hips, she looks at Percival Graves almost disappointed.

“You haven’t proposed yet, Mr. Graves?” She scolds and Newt chokes and feels his face bright red.

And then, just when Newt’s ready to explain, Percival smiles and says: “I was waiting for the perfect opportunity.”

For a second Newt’s heart beats happily in his chest, but that excitement doesn’t last because then he thinks that his friend is probably joking. They both are.

“You know we’re just friends,” he chuckles.

Amelia shakes her head at him, sighs and then looks back at Percival Graves.

“Have patient with this one, Mr. Graves, for he’s still just a silly boy,” she says and then walks away from them hand in hand with her husband while Newt frowns at her back.

He turns to see Percival trying hard not to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” He asks and the auror doesn’t respond, he just squeezes Newt’s hand and smiles at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Newt has never seen his mother so happy; of course, it’s amazing to know Amy has finally found someone that loves her very much and he knows his mother likes her, but he has never thought of her as somebody emotional.

The good thing is that she finally seems to have giving up on finding him a significant other and Newt’s glad for it, he doesn’t know if he wants to have a relationship with anyone at the moment, he’s so happy the way he is now with Percival at his side.

“Would you dance with me?” Newt gets startled by the auror’s voice and looks back quickly to see Percival’s hand reaching out to him.

He smiles, heart jumping in his chest in a funny way, and takes the wizard’s hand, thinking that he has never been so sure about anything else in his life.

“I’d love to.”

They have never danced together, but somehow it’s easy for Newt to let Percival lead, his body responds to his as if they’ve been dancing with each other their whole lives.

Percival’s lips quirk up into a full grin that makes his eyes sparkle with joy; Newt doesn’t remember seeing him so happy. He leans forward, presses their foreheads together while he stares into his eyes.

Newt feels a warm blush spreading from his cheeks towards his neck.

“Long time no see, old friend,” Theseus’ voice makes Newt jump and he moves away from Percival to look at his brother.

“‘Seus! I thought you-” but he stops as soon as he notices his brother is not paying much attention to him, he’s too busy glaring at Percival Graves.

Then, as if he finally feels Newt’s worried stare, he turns to smile at his little brother. He ruffles his hair, like when he used to do when they were both kids.

“Do you mind if I have a word with Percival?” He asks as if it’s not big deal.

Only that the Director doesn’t look as calm as his friend.

Newt’s about to leave when his mother takes her elder son by the arm.

“None of that, Thes,” she says. “You have to dance with me first. And please leave these two alone.”

“But mother-”

“Are you gonna argue with me?” Newt almost chuckles when he sees Theseus defeated expression, they both knew nobody could start an argument with Mrs. Scamander.

With a triumphant smirk, his mother looks back at Newt and strokes his cheek. “I’m so happy for you, my son.”

He blinks, confused. His mother just rolls her eyes at him and then winks at Percival Graves.

“Take better take care of my son, Mr. Graves,” she says and Theseus looks at her like he has been betrayed.

“I will, Mrs. Scamander.”

“Mother!” But she shuts him up by yanking him away from them.

Newt looks at them both until they disappear in the crowd and then turns to Percival, frowning in confusion.

“Do you know what was that about?”

Percival smiles fondly at him and takes both his hands in his.

“I think she gave me her blessing to court you,” he says, making Newt gasp and blush.

“Court me?” He says. “But that means you-”

“That I like you more than a friend? That I’m in love with you?” He chuckles. “Newt, I think everyone knows that I love you. Everyone except you.”

“Well… I must admit, I can be a little bit… clueless sometimes,” he says, smiling back, feeling warm and happy because now that he knows he can let those thoughts about them being together free, he can think of staying with Percival instead of trying to convince himself that he just thinks of him as a friend.

“Would you allow me to court you, Newt?” Percival asks and it’s difficult for him to focus because they’re too close.

“Of course, Percy,” he says and he’s the one that kisses first a quick kiss that quickly turns into something more desperate and demanding when the auror kisses back.

“Now I know why 'Seus didn’t look happy,” he chuckles, pulling apart.

“He’s gonna kill me,” Percival smiles and Newt shakes his head, leaning forward again.

“He’ll get used to it.” He assures, even though he knows his brother is gonna cause them both headaches in the near future.

But he quickly forgets about it when Percival kisses him again.


End file.
